powerrangerslegacywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.1 Release Notes
Update was release on 3/22/2017. Summary: * New League 5 – City Rooftops * New Warriors – 4 Leaders and 6 Assists * New Feature – Archive Medals * Global Gameplay Changes * Character Balance New League 5 – City Rooftops from Power Rangers: In Space We’ve added a new League where players fight on the rooftops overlooking the city. New Warriors New warriors have been discovered while travelling through the grid. Discover them on your own through PvP battles or maybe even as a featured warrior. * Zack Taylor (Leader) – MMPR * Billy Cranston (Assist) – MMPR * Tommy Oliver (Leader) – MMPR * Zhane (Assist) – In Space * Psycho Red (Leader/Assist) – In Space * Kendall Morgan (Assist) – Dino Charge * Lauren Shiba (Leader/Assist) – Super Samurai * Master Xandred (Assist) – Super Samurai New Feature – Archive Medals When a season ends, all Medals over 4,500 will turned into archive Medals. Archive Medals are accumulated from season to season and are perfect for bragging about your success in the Morphin Grid. * A season length varies * Time left in a season can be seen in the leaderboard * You only receive Archive Medals if you are above 4,500 Medals when the season ends * Once you receive your Archive Medals, your regular Medal count will be reset to 4,500 * The number needed to accumulate Archive Medals will be increased when new Leagues are introduced to the game Global Gameplay Changes * Block Tuning ** Removed ability to dash or cast abilities from a blocking state ** Reduced length of animation ** Tuned block frequency ** Block chance is now based off of the class of the character * EP Costs of All Assists set to 5 * Reduced Stun time * Increased damage for all Warriors, based on rarity (more rare, more damage) * Tuned transition from Dash into Abilities * Removed Medal Cap at 2000 and implemented the Archive Medal System * Rebalanced medals received from wins for faster advancement in Leagues 2,3, & 4 Character Balance Here at nWay, we pay close attention to the community, especially when it comes to gameplay balance. We’ve listen to your feedback from Soft Launch and did a healthy pass on Damage / Cost / Ability Specific tuning. Here’s a breakdown of changes per Warrior: Red Movie Ranger ''' * Class name change: Support -> Balanced * Roaring Tiger (Combo) ** Increased EP cost (2 -> 3) ** Decreased Damage (57 -> 46) * Perfect Spiral ** Icon change: Launcher -> custom * Aerial Assault ** Decrease in damage (81 -> 71) ** Icon change: strike -> custom '''Red Movie Assist * Class name change: Support -> Balanced * Decreased health: (75 -> 50) Black Movie Leader * Class change: Attacker -> Defender * Daredevil Chain ** Increase damage (48 -> 56) * One Two Combo ** Icon change: launcher to custom * Power Punch ** Icon change: knockback to custom Black Movie Assist * Class change: Attacker -> Defender * Power Increase: 3 -> 5 Pink Movie Leader * Class change: Support -> Attacker * Power Kick ** Increase damage (64 -> 76) * Charging Kick ** Icon Change: knockback to custom * Vortex Launcher ** Increased Damage(73 -> 91) ** Reduced Power (6 -> 5) ** Icon Change: launcher to custom Pink Movie Assist * Class change: Support -> Attacker * Dive Kick ** Power Decrease (6 -> 5) ** Damage increase (46 -> 64) Yellow Movie Leader * Class change: Defender -> Balanced * Ground n Pound ** Icon change: Launcher to custom * Rushing Headbutt ** Icon change: Stun to custom Yellow Movie Assist * Increased Startup Frames * Decrease Health (100 -> 50) * Lowered Damage (48 -> 45) * Power Increase (3 -> 5) Blue Movie Leader * Class change: Attacker -> Balanced * Bully Beater ** Damage decrease (33 -> 29) * Too Much Power Punch ** Font smaller ** Increase damage (64 -> 82) * Blast Radius ** Icon change: Projectile to custom * EMP ** Icon change: launcher to custom ** Increase damage (64 -> 82) Blue Movie Assist * Class change:Attacker -> Balanced * Power Increase: 1 -> 5 * Damage increase: 52 -> 82 Rita Movie Leader * Repulsa Ball ** Icon change: projectile to custom * Psychic Slam ** Icon change: knockback to custom Rita Movie Assist * Power Increase: 4 -> 5 Red MMPR Leader * Karate kick ** Damage decrease: 18 -> 15 * T-rex Takedown ** Icon change: knockback to custom * Rising Power Slash ** Icon change: blockbreaker to custom Red MMPR Assist * Power Increase: 3 -> 5 * Damage decrease: 18 -> 15 Black MMPR Assist * Class rename: Support -> Balanced * Power Increase: 3 -> 5 Pink MMPR Leader * Class change: Support -> Attacker * Jump Shot ** Icon change: projectile to custom * Arc Shot ** Icon change: projectile to custom Pink MMPR Assist Power Increase: 2 -> 5 Yellow MMPR Assist * Class change: Defender -> Attacker * Power Increase 4 -> 5 Blue MMPR Leader * Tricera combo ** Damage increase: 35 -> 45 * Vaulting Kick ** Damage increase: 31 -> 40 * Mighty Launcher ** Damage increase: 52 -> 64 ** Icon change: launcher to custom * Power Lance Pull ** Icon change: stun to custom Goldar MMPR Leader * Goldar! Slash! (Combo) ** Power Decrease: 6 -> 5 * Mighty Punch ** No change * Drop Kick ** Icon change: knockback to custom Pink Zeo Assist * Power Increase: 4 -> 5 * Damage Decrease: 93 -> 55 Yellow Super Mega Force Assist * Class rename: Support -> Balanced * Power Increase: 4 -> 5 Blue Dino Charge Assist * Lowered Startup frames Category:Game Updates